


Traumas del pasado

by JesseLBlack



Category: Yuri!!! on Ice (Anime)
Genre: Angustía, M/M, Pasado, Video, amor real, autoagresión, confianza-desconfianza, enfermedad mental, jean-jacques no es malo sino idiota, porno, sexo anal, sexo oral, traumas, victor adulto, yurio padece un trauma
Language: Español
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2017-04-05
Updated: 2017-05-09
Packaged: 2018-10-15 00:05:24
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Rape/Non-Con
Chapters: 4
Words: 13,423
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/10546642
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/JesseLBlack/pseuds/JesseLBlack
Summary: Tres años después de que Yuri Plisetsky terminara su traumática relación, no puede todavía afrontar los sintomas que le ha dejado, le es difícil relacionarse y confiar en otros, por lo que decide en mudarse de ciudad para ir a la universidad de St Petesburgo. Allí conoce a Victor, quien le ayudará poco a poco a enfrentar su terrible decepción amorosa y le permitirá disfrutar de una sana y apasionada relación.





	1. Yuri Plisetsky

**Author's Note:**

> Yuri decide mudarse a otra ciudad, casi tres años después de un terrible suceso.

La habitación era pequeña pero cómoda, había un enorme escritorio justo al lado del sillón, una silla de madera muy bien tallada y lustrada. Un enorme ventanal que daba hacia la gran ciudad. Sus ojos permanecían allí, viendo como lentamente las cortinas se movían lentamente por el paso del viento. El señor en la silla hizo un golpeteo con sus dedos en el escritorio y esperó callado, no dijo nada y Yuri podía escuchar la respiración y el sonido del bolígrafo arrastrarse sobre el papel. Después de unos minutos, el joven ruso reaccionó y colocó parte de su cabello detrás de las orejas en un gesto de comodidad. Tomó más pañuelos desechables y se sonó la nariz, luego de haber llorado durante interminables minutos.  
No podía creer que luego de casi tres terribles años del acontecimiento, aun seguía llorando por lo mismo, todavía no parecía haberlo superado aunque aquello se enterrara en la conciencia de todo el mundo hace bastante tiempo. Respiró profundamente, y miró al psicólogo, este levantó la mirada y se acomodó los lentes para poder verlo mejor. Respiró fuerte por la nariz y su cuerpo pesado comenzó a levantarse. Yuri Plisetsky había adelgazado muchísimo desde sus quince años. Llevaba el cabello color castaño, aunque eso no le quitaba ni restaba belleza a su cara preciosa.

El psicólogo, Elian Ivanov era el mejor de su rama, cuando ocurrieron todos esos sucesos que Yuri vivió, Nikolai lo llevó con él, tenía las mejores credenciales que pudo haber encontrado y era un hombre que no juzgaría a Yuri sin conocerlo. Inmediatamente el rubio y su psicólogo congeniaron al primer día, Yuri pensaba que podía decirle todo a él y por mientras, él sabía que podía generar una confianza que el niño había perdido hace mucho.

La quinta semana de consulta estuvo cargada de datos. Yuri confesó que efectivamente era homosexual, que le había tomado años admitirlo, aunque sabía lo que ocurría internamente en su cabeza, pero no lo aceptaba. Lo había ocultado durante años, por vergüenza tal vez, por pena, o dios sabe el por qué, pero no quería decirlo al mundo, siquiera gritarlo. Yuri Plisetsky tenía quince años cuando hizo la primera consulta, había llegado hecho un estropajo, con diez kilos menos, una playera que le quedaba como una carpa encima, una mirada profunda con sus ojos apagados y lágrimas que descendían al ligero toque. Había costado muchísimo que el niño se abriera, siquiera que le mirara a los ojos, pero lentamente pudo notar en el joven ruso que él tenía las mejores intenciones para ayudarlo, que deseaba hacerlo en lo profundo de su ser.

−Yuri −Elian soltó−. ¿Estás listo para volver a tu color original de cabello? −preguntó.

−No lo creo −susurra el menor y baja la mirada mientras se sienta nuevamente en el sillón−. Aun me siento tan........sensible con mi apariencia.

−Ya cumplirás 18 años −comenta el psicologo−. ¿No crees que sea hora que te abras un poco más? Tu vida está cambiando frente a tus ojos.

−No creo ser lo suficientemente fuerte para eso.

−Yo creo que si lo eres y mucho....creo que eres más fuerte de lo que piensas −susurra lentamente, para que Yuri sienta cada una de las palabras−. Bien, demos por terminada la sesión de hoy, pero piénsalo Yuri, piensa.

−¿De qué sirve todo esto, doctor? −comentó con la voz en hilo, entrecortada y suave. Elian toma nuevamente el paquete de pañuelos y lo extiende, sabe que Yuri se largará a llorar.

−Tienes una vida muy difícil, Yuri....−Yuri toma el paquete y saca al menos cinco pañuelos de allí−. Lentamente las cosas se moldearán lo suficiente para hacerte mejor, pero mientras tanto, debes enfrentar la vida con los baches que te ponen en frente.

−¿Vale la pena?

−Todo vale la pena, Yuri....

−Hace casi tres años...

−Hace casi tres años eras otra persona Yuri, todos éramos otra persona. Ahora eres Plisetsky, tú decidiste que te cambien el apellido Yuri, por el que te dio tu abuelo y tu madre....tal vez no fue la mejor decisión o tal vez sí, pero fue tuya.

−Ya no quiero ser lo que era.

−Lo sé, para eso estas aquí −suspira y comienza a escribir nuevamente en su libreta.

−Gracias Doctor −susurra y se levanta.

−De nada Yuri, nos vemos en la siguiente sesión.

::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::

En la casa donde vivía con su abuelo, Yuri tenía al menos diez o doce folletos de universidades de la zona, su abuelo no podría pagarlas y dada a sus bajas notas tampoco conseguiría una beca, su madre apenas había aparecido hace unos años atrás cuando necesitó ayuda, mucho menos aparecería ahora para pagar su carrera universitaria. Entonces, entre todas la vio, un folleto impreso en papel, color blanco y negro con algunas descripciones. La universidad era gratuita, pero para ello debía mudarse a St Petesburgo. Yuri creyó que dios le estaba sonriendo luego de todo el daño que le causaron. Inmediatamente le entregó a su abuelo el folleto y este, a regañadientes, le dijo que para él sería imposible pagarle un piso en St Petesburgo cerca de la universidad, pero la universidad tenía un increíble campus con departamentos que podría compartir con otro estudiante o estudiantes dependiendo el dinero que pudiese pagar, además, también había una cafetería cercana allí y podría conseguir algún empleo.

−No lo sé Yuri, dejar la terapia es difícil para ti −comentó Nikolai, poniendo una gentil sonrisa. Nikolai amaba a su nieto y fue de las pocas personas que lo apoyó cuando se derrumbó su vida, por lo tanto, conocía lo frágil que era su nieto.

−Tal vez deba hablar con el médico antes de hacer planes.

−Yo creo que si. Este tipo de psicólogos tiene muchos contactos, tal vez pueda recomendarte uno que yo pueda pagar desde aquí.....no puedo garantizarte nada.

−Lo sé abuelo, gracias por lo que haz hecho por mi hasta ahora −el chico se levanta de la silla y abraza a su abuelo, quien le devuelve el saludo con afecto.

−Bueno, lo mejor será que lo hables mañana con el psicólogo y si decides irte, pues estaré aquí para apoyarte.

−Gracias.

−Me gustaría que volvieras a tu color original de cabello.

−El psicólogo me dijo que lo más probable es que cuando supere el trauma, pueda cambiar el color y volver a ser rubio −suspira cansado y tira su cabello, ahora castaño, hacia atrás.

−Tal vez, hijo, tal vez.

−Bueno, iré a la cama, mañana tengo que tomar mis exámenes finales, sé que no tengo buenas calificaciones, pero sino me presento a mis exámenes finales probablemente no pueda inscribirme a esa universidad.

Yuri había dejado de asistir al colegio hace años atrás y estudiaba en casa, pero de vez en cuando tenía que presentarse a los exámenes de verano con un único profesor que le tomaba examen tanto escrito como oral. El chico solía caminar cabizbajo por los corredores de la escuela, abrazado a sus múltiples libros de química, matemática y ciencias de la comunicación, materias que debía rendir ese mismo día. Sentía de alguna forma la mirada de los chicos que se encontraban allí, a pesar que dado a su nueva vestimenta y color de cabello era imposible que lo reconocieran, sobre todo porque antes del acontecimiento, no era un chico que resaltara mucho de los alumnos que se encontraban allí.

Luego de sus exámenes de ese día, los cuales aprobó con el mínimo, Yuri fue al psicólogo, necesitaba hablar sobre su nueva vida, sobre esta proyección que tenía sobre si mismo. El psicólogo pareció entusiasta y comentó que tenía un conocido en St Petesburgo que podría atenderlo gratis un tiempo hasta que él pueda conseguir un trabajo.

−Se llama Yakov Feltsman, es un psicólogo y psiquiatra muy reconocido en St Petesburgo, actualmente esta jubilado, pero de vez en cuando atiende casos graves como el tuyo, Yuri, le daré tus datos −Elian escribe en un papel "Llamar a Feltsman –Caso Plisetsky−".

−Creo que me sentiré más libre si voy a St Petesburgo, aquí, aun siento la mirada de la gente en mi hombro.

−Lo sé Yuri, a pesar que hemos estado hablando de esto tres veces a la semana, durante tres años, hay cosas que no puedes elaborar estando todavía aquí, teniendo todavía esos compañeros y estando "él" tan cerca de ti.

−No ha intentado hablarme desde ese cuatro de abril.

−Eso es bueno.

−Pero temo que en cualquier momento toque mi puerta, vivo en el mismo lugar desde que tengo memoria y ha venido a mi casa infinidad de veces −se tira el cabello hacia atrás, se siente acalorado por los nervios.

−Tranquilo Yuri.

−Creo que la mejor opción es esta, doctor, que yo desaparezca de Moscú, que me vaya a St Petesburgo.

−Y que puedas estudiar lo que amas ¿qué deseas estudiar, Yuri?

−Pues estaba pensando estudiar sobre moda, diseño de indumentaria precisamente. Pero para eso debo rendir materias generales durante un año, mi primer año.

−¿Cuáles son esas materias?

−Historia, matemáticas y lenguaje.

−Ya veo, entonces ¡buena suerte, Yuri!

−Gracias Doctor.

Luego de una sesión extensa, se dieron la mano, Yuri aun no podía abrazarlo por más que hace tres años se conocían. Simplemente bajó la mirada y se fue. Esa noche Elian llamó a Yakov para informarle de este nuevo paciente.

−Su nombre es Yuri, tiene diecisiete años y es un caso que vengo tratando desde hace tres años −dijo Elian por teléfono.

−¿Cuál es la sintomatología?

−Le es imposible mantener conexiones con gente permanentemente, no tiene amigos, los perdió todos hace tres años atrás. Tiene rasgos de paranoia, persecución y se desorienta constantemente. Sufre de ansiedad pero no come, y si lo hace, vomita al poco tiempo. Cuando ingresó aquí tenía ataques de angustia y llanto, cada vez que se mencionaba el nombre de su ex pareja.

−¿Dicisiete años y con ex pareja?

−La ex pareja justamente es la generadora del trauma, mi querido Yakov.

−¿Y qué hizo este sujeto?

−Pues.....

:::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::

−Aaaah, mi pequeño Yuratchka −sonrió el anciano abrazando a su nieto en la entrada de la puerta B, donde el avión iría con destino a St Petesburgo. La gente había sido llamada hace cinco minutos y la fila no era tan extensa−. Realmente haz crecido, esta será la primera vez que viajas a un lugar sin mi o tu madre.

−Lo sé abuelo.

−Escribeme todos los días, Yuratchka. Ya aprendí a usar estas cosas −murmuró el anciano encendiendo el celular.

−Lo haré apenas llegue y cuando esté en el departamento.

−¿Te irán a buscar?

−A mi y a otros chicos.

−Menos mal. Bueno Yuratchka, suerte −nuevamente lo vuelve a abrazar.

Yuri se embarca en el avión 455-12 con destino a St Petesburgo. Gracias al cielo, solamente él está en el asiento 45 y viaja solo. Se quedó dormido hasta que las bocinas se encendieron y llamaron a todos los pasajeros para que desciendan del avión. Yuri tomó su equipaje de mano y bajó del avión, esperó su otro equipaje y salió de allí, había un cartel con varios nombres y unos chicos que aguardaban, Yuri se acercó, dijo que era Plisetsky pero no hizo contacto ni con el señor del cartel ni con los chicos. Todos creyeron que Plisetsky era bastante raro, por lo que no dijeron nada hasta que llegaron al campus. Allí le tocó a Yuri la habitación 456 que compartiría con otro compañero, un chico que nacionalidad coreana.

−Hola...−fue lo único que pudo decir Yuri cuando entró.

−Hola, soy Seung Gil Lee, escucha, esto es así. De aquí hacia allá es tu lado y de aquí hasta acá es mi lado. La habitación tiene que estar ordenada perfectamente, no quiero ni que haya un paquete de chicles en el suelo ¿escuchaste? Los horarios de estudio son de 3 pm a 8 de la noche, luego bajamos a cenar. Si hay una corbata en el picaporte significa que estoy con mi novio, pero si no la hay, puedes pasar. Luego de las nueve me voy a dormir, tengo sueño ligero, espero no ronques, ah por cierto no me gusta el olor a cigarro ni alcohol, dado que por obvias razones eres ruso, te recomiendo que si tienes alcohol....

−Está bien...ya, no hace falta más explicaciones −Yuri gira para ver como otro chico entra a la habitación, este tenía rasgos diferentes al coreano−. Creo que entendió. Hola, mi nombre es Otabek Altin, soy de Kazajistán. Y él es mi novio....ya te dijo su nombre.

−Ehm, hola −susurró Yuri, pero a pesar que Otabek extendió su mano, Yuri no lo hizo.

−Bueno este −Otabek se limpió la mano sudorosa por el nerviosismo de no haber estrechado sus manos y sonríe−. Bienvenido, si necesitas algo sólo avísame, estoy en el cuarto de junto, soy el delegado.

−¿Qué es ser un delegado?

−¿Cuántos años tienes? Se nota que no has estado nunca en una universidad −susurró Seung.

−Tranquilo, cariño.....ehm. Bueno yo soy el delegado de esta área, significa que si tienes algún inconveniente con tu habitación o con tu compañero −mira de reojo a Seung, este bufa−. Puedes avisarme.

−Ok.

−Escuche alboroto y entré −otra voz diferente ingresó a la habitación para poner más nervioso a Yuri, esta vez era una chica de cabellera roja−. Me llamo Mila Babicheva, soy también de aquí junto....

−Vaya, parece que hay un cartel que dice "adelante" en el cuarto.

−¿Verdad que si? −pregunta Seung a Yuri−. Creo que me caerás bien, rubiecito.

−¿Cómo sabes que soy rubio?

−Tus cejas −señala las cejas del muchacho−. Es obvio ¿no?

−Bueno, las clases comienzan mañana, si necesitas algo recuerda que estoy al lado −Otabek toma el rostro de Seung y le da un suave beso−. Nos vemos, cariño.

−Sí, lo que sea, vete de aquí −susurró sonrojado, echando a la pelirroja y a su novio del cuarto para cerrarlo−. Bien, ese es tu armario, puedes sacar tus cosas.

−Hm, gracias ehm ¿cuándo dijo que empiezan las clases? −preguntó Yuri a Seung.

−Mañana mismo....

−¿Qué tenemos?

−Tú al ser nuevo tienes historia, con Victor Nikiforov. Es un buen docente, puedes confiar en él.

−Gracias.

−Además es guapo.

−Hmm...no vengo a ligar con profesores.

−Menos mal, odiaría tener que encontrarme al profesor en el cuarto −susurró y comenzó a acomodar su cama. Yuri suspira.

Yuri probablemente no entendía a que se refería Seung hasta el día siguiente donde impartiría clase de historia rusa en la universidad.

Y fue así como a la mañana siguiente Yuri Plisetsky se despertó, se duchó y directamente se fue a desayunar. La universidad le otorgaba una cafetería propia y pudo comprar su desayuno allí antes de irse a su primera clase en el aula 108 del primer piso. Había ya varios alumnos nuevos allí, Yuri buscó un lugar alejado de todos y se sentó, desayunó rápidamente y escuchó como el profesor entraba por la puerta. Levanta la mirada para ver a un atlético hombre, de unos treinta y cinco años más o menos o tal vez cuarenta. Llevaba una camisa manga larga color celeste, remangada, con los primeros dos botones desabrochados; unos pantalones negros con cinturón, unos mocasines color negro de cuero y un reloj muy costoso en su mano izquierda. Observó a todos sus alumnos con una gran sonrisa mientras escribía en el pizarrón su nombre, deja el fibrón en el escritorio y cruza los brazos en su pecho. Sus ojos azules observan a todo el grado, habían muchas chicas en primera fila, la mayoría de dieciocho años, mientras que más atrás se juntaba la gente mayor.

−Mi nombre es Victor Nikiforov, soy su profesor de historia rusa. Para pasar a las materias propias de sus carreras deben cursar durante todo el año: Historia Rusa, Matemáticas y lenguaje. Por lo tanto su destino esta en mis manos −sonrie, obviamente estaba intentando asustar a sus alumnos pero todos se rieron−. Creo que ya no sirve la amenaza en estos días. Bien, voy a pasar lista y necesito que me levanten la mano ¿de acuerdo?

Yuri bajó la mirada y comenzó a rayar el cuaderno, con garabatos, mientras sentía la mirada del profesor en su cuerpo. Mordió sus labios y siguió escuchando como el hombre llamaba a los alumnos uno por uno y se acercaba a ellos, haciéndole preguntas típicas como ¿qué carrera elegiste? O ¿estás preparado para eso? ¿Por qué elegiste esta universidad? O si le veía cara de extranjeros le preguntaba de donde eran. Fue en ese momento en donde su nombre resonó por todo el aula:

−Plisetsky Yuri −las miradas volvieron a él cuando alzó la mano, Victor se acercó−. Estás bastante lejos, Yuri −los alumnos se rieron bajito, el profesor intentaba ser agradable pero a Yuri no podía sacarle una mueca−. ¿Eres de St Petesburgo, Yuri?

−No, soy de Moscú −susurró, sin levantar la mirada.

−¿Moscú? ¿Te viniste de tan lejos?

−Sí −Yuri era claramente monótono, Victor lo comprendió, era tímido.

−Bueno Yuri, espero que te guste esta materia.

Solamente eso, volvió a su posición y continuó la lista. Yuri agradecía que el profesor no fuera insistente como otros profesores. Continuó recitando el resto de la lista hasta que acabó y las clases empezaron. Victor tenía un gran manejo de grupo, era agradable y se desplazaba constantemente de aquí para allá. Le interesaba cada aspecto que relacionen sus alumnos, pero a su vez, también le interesaba que aquellos alumnos que no tenían voz, pudieran largarse de a poco, comenzar a abrirse y eso notó que le hacía falta a Plisetsky. Por más que intentó guiarlo, Yuri se mantenía cabizbajo, aislado, aun cuando le pidió que formaran grupo con sus compañeros. A su vez, los demás no parecían notar la existencia del más joven de la clase, lo que provocó en Victor un crujido en el corazón.

−Bueno, parece que yo seré tu compañero −murmura Victor y toma una silla para darla vuelta y sentarse frente a Yuri, este no lo mira, tiene su vista pegada en el libro−. ¿Yuri?

−No necesito compañeros, puedo hacerlo solo.

−Esto se hace de dos o más, Yuri −susurró−. Quiero que mis alumnos aprendan a trabajar en equipo.

−No tengo equipo.

−Yo soy el equipo −susurra. Victor comprendía muy bien al joven de cabello castaño (rubio originalmente), él también había sido un niño aislado, que siempre pensó poder hacerlo todo solo.

Debía admitir que Yuri era un caso muy difícil, era por demás muy duro en cuanto a las relaciones, no permitía que nadie ingresara al caparazón que había hecho, con el cual se había refugiado. Yuri apenas levantó la mirada en la hora y media de trabajo, tampoco aportaba mucho, siendo Victor el único que hablaba a pesar que se notaba Yuri sabía mucho sobre historia medieval en Rusia.

Cuando tocó el timbre de receso, Victor se dio cuenta que no había logrado nada. Yuri continuaba cerrado en si mismo y los demás ni siquiera notaba que existía, por una parte también logró ver que el joven Plisetsky estaba cómodo con ello, "ser invisible" parecía ser la única cosa que lograba hacerlo feliz, y cuando alguien −sea él o un alumno− hacía contacto visual o físico con Yuri, este los miraba con un rostro terrorifico, asustado, como si le estuvieran dañando horriblemente y bajaba de nuevo la mirada.

Victor se preguntaba si ese niño tenía psicólogo.

::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::

_5 de Junio_

_Hoy volví a soñar con ello. Estaba en el medio del pasillo del colegio que iba durante mi vida en Moscú. Me abrazaba a los libros mientras ocultaba mi rostro entre mi cabellera rubia. La gente me miraba, murmuraba a mis espaldas, me decía cosas terribles, cosas que soy incapaz de reproducir por el término empleado. Quiero llorar, comienzo a hacerlo, siento como las lágrimas se deslizan en mi rostro, frías, inquietas. Sé que por más que corra, por más que lloré, todo seguirá igual. Ellos seguirán mirándome y murmurando, yo seguiré angustiado, pensando en lo ocurrido._

_" **Quiero desaparecer, por favor dios permíteme desaparecer".** Digo todos los días de mi vida, pero aun continúo despertando. Aun despierto.  
Tiemblo, tengo miedo y una imagen enorme aparece ante mí, levanto la vista y lo veo, me veo, soy yo, soy yo. ¡No puede ser! Toda la gente me esta mirando, esta viendo, está burlandose de mi. ¡No lo merezco! ¿Por qué me hiciste esto? ¿Por qué me lo hiciste? Yo te amaba, te amaba y confiaba en ti, aunque todo se acababa por nuestras peleas estúpidas, yo confiaba en tu amor, confiaba en lo que me dijiste cuando decidimos ser "noviecitos" como lo llamaba mi mamá. **Te protegeré de todo,  tranquilo**._

_Pero fueron vagas mentiras porque ahora estoy viendo el pecado, el error, el dolor que me hiciste vivir por tu estupidez. Lloro, me ahogo en mis lágrimas y no puedo evitar maldecirte, que ese amor narcótico que sentía por ti desapareció de un momento al otro hasta transformarse en odio. ¡Te odio, te odio! ¿Cómo puedo siquiera tenerte aprecio después de lo que hiciste? Después de desnudarme frente a la gente, de humillarme, de avergonzarme, de hacerme sentir inferior, de hacerme lo que me hiciste._

_Te odio, te odio. No puedo evitarlo, no puedo superarlo, aun sueño y lloro y grito por ello. Arruinarse mi vida, y ojala dios se encargue de arruinar la tuya._

_Vete al infierno. Jean-Jacques Leroy._

 

 

**Continuará.**

Bueno, espero les haya gustado este primer capitulo.  Antes que nada como verán el fic no tendrá nada pliroy jajajajajaja. Necesitaba un chivo expiatorio de este trauma. También sabrán que Victor tuvo parejas anteriormente, pero tranquilo que Yuuri Katsuki no será una, sino más bien Chris y no sé, tal vez alguien más o tal vez no, acepto sugerencias. Pero como dije son EX parejas. Y a pesar que Chris y Victor se llevan muy bien, Yuri y Jean no se llevan NADA bien XDDD. Es la primera vez que voy a hacer un fic donde Yuri tiene ex pareja, normalmente en el victurio es Victor quien las tiene.

 

Gracias por leer.


	2. Pasado taumatico

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Yuri nos cuenta lo que pasó hace tres años con Jean.

Seung se movió un poco, abrió los ojos ligeramente y observó que en la cama de al lado, Yuri Plisetsky se movía constantemente, su respiración era agitada llorando y a la vez, se escuchaban pequeños quejidos salir de la boca. El chico de nacionalidad coreana se levantó muy lentamente para evitar despertar a Yuri, pasó sus piernas por arriba del colchón y las deslizó al piso. Caminó lentamente hacia el ruso y lo miró, estaba transpirado, con el pelo revuelto, pudo ver al menos unas marcas de lágrimas en sus mejillas y apretaba constantemente las frazadas de la cama. Lo comenzó a mover suavemente para que se despierte, pero la pesadilla lo mantenía afianzado a ella. Nuevamente lo movió pero más fuerte y esta vez Yuri abrió sus ojos, asustado, se pegó a la pared para evitar ser tocado. Seung le miró con asombro, podía contener la mirada del joven ruso, bufando del miedo y mordiéndose los labios con terror hasta el punto de hacerlos sangrar.

 

−¿Estás bien? −preguntó el chico asiático, Yuri afirma con la cabeza−. Estabas llorando y pensé que tenías una pesadilla.

−Estoy bien −susurró, Yuri no solía hablar mucho.

−No es la primera vez que te veo en estas condiciones Yuri, en la semana que llevas cursando, haz tenido pesadillas casi la mitad de las veces ¿estás seguro que estás bien?

−Cla…Claro ehm ¿qué hora es?

−Son las cinco de la mañana, aun quedan unas horas antes de la primera clase del día −Seung volvió a su cama y se sentó.

−Creo que no tengo más sueño.

−Yuri….−susurró, como un bufido suave, sin la intención de llamarlo, sino, simplemente por agobio.

−Creo que caminaré por el campus −el ruso se levantó, se fue al baño que compartía con Seung y se cambió de ropa, se colocó un pulóver celeste y unos pantalones de jean, zapatos a juego y se retiró con su mochila y las llaves de su cuarto.

 

Cuando Yuri se fue, Seung sacó su teléfono celular para hablar con Otabek, tal vez era muy tarde pero Yuri necesitaba ayuda y ellos no debían hacer oídos sordos.

 

Por otro lado, el joven caminó por los pasillos, se había puesto la capucha de su pulóver azul y caminaba cabizbajo por los corredores hasta salir del área de departamentos. No había un alma afuera, apenas se podía observar la gente que fuera de la universidad iba a sus trabajos matutinos. Yuri tendría que buscarse un trabajo, pero en la primera semana de universidad le había resultado bastante difícil y el fin de semana estaba tan agotado que cayó dormido en la colcha. Se sentó en un banco del parque del campus y miró hacia la nada, recordaba sus días como un niño común, era algo solitario pero siempre le gustó correr por los parques y ver a los pequeños animales. Sonrió, le gustaba muchísimo los gatos y tenía un especie de magnetismo con ellos, tal así, que cuando se dio la vuelta dispuesto a levantarse para irse, encontró un gato. Era un pequeño gatito himalayo que se encontraba en una caja de cartón cerca de un árbol. Yuri no podía creer como alguien dejaría abandonado a una mascota e inmediatamente fue a recogerlo.

 

−Parece que estamos abandonados −susurró tomando al gatito y colocándolo en el bolsillo grande de su pulóver. El gatito comenzó a jugar con la pelota de pelusa que Yuri llevaba y a la vez, el chico la tomó para jugar con el peludo animal.

 

Así se pasó la mayoría de la mañana, cuando Yuri se dio cuenta que debía irse a su clase de historia Rusa. No quería dejar al gatito, pero tampoco lo podía llevar, Seung lo mataría con lo estricto que era con la limpieza. Lo resguardó en una parte de la universidad que Yuri conocía no iría nadie y le prometió al gatito que volvería más tarde. El minino, probablemente asustado, se quedó allí hecho un ovillo.

 

A los cinco minutos ya estaba en la clase de Nikiforov, este se había sentado nuevamente con Yuri dado que los demás alumnos continuaban con su trabajo en grupo. El hombre intentaba sacarle conversación al muchacho pero este no decía nada, a veces exhalaba algún monosílabo pero eso era todo.

 

−Es bastante curioso ¿no? −susurró Victor mientras jugaba con una moneda−. La historia rusa es bastante interesante ¿qué es lo que te gusta más?

−No lo sé, cualquier cosa.

−La historia rusa no empieza con Lenin, Yuri −murmura con una risa suave, el chico no levanta la mirada−. Los eslavos por ejemplo, la emigración eslava en suelo ruso.

−Me gusta más cuando Napoleón se congela en piso ruso.

−Es la parte divertida de la historia −sonrie−. De alguna forma Rusia protege a Rusia ¿verdad? −Yuri solamente le echa un vistazo rápido pero vuelve a perderse en el cuaderno que estaba rayando−. ¿Y de qué quieres hacer tu trabajo, Yuri?

−No lo sé, tal vez….−se detiene un poco, deja de garabatear en el cuaderno−. Me gusta la guerra fría.

−Excelente elección.

−Pero creo que sería un trabajo interminable −bufó.

−Casi siempre se habla de la guerra fría de un bando −comentó Victor tomando la moneda−. Es como una moneda.

−Ya me parecía raro que estuvieras jugando con ella −Victor se ríe suave nuevamente y  le muestra.

−Por un lado tenemos la cara y por otro el escudo, no deja de ser una moneda, no son dos, es una, pero tiene dos historias diferentes, dos lados diferentes.

−¿Y eso de qué me sirve para aprobar esta materia?

−Jajajaja Yuri, realmente te estas abriendo más conmigo −comentó y se inclinó mejor sobre el escritorio−. Pero me gustaría que te abrieras a tus compañeros, siempre te sientas en el fondo y no haces contacto visual con nadie.

−Es mejor así.

−¿Por qué? −el chico guarda silencio−. ¿Yuri?

−¡Profesor! ¿Puede ayudarnos? −preguntó un alumno levantando la mano.

−Ya voy −Victor se levanta−. Comienza con lo de la guerra fría.

−Sí −susurró y dándole vuelta a la hoja, toma uno de los libros y comienza a escribir el ensayo.

 

Victor se dirige al otro grupo pero lanza miradas furtivas a Yuri, el cual se encuentra tan absorto en su trabajo que no nota al profesor. Suspiró, claramente ese chico tenía algo y no sabía que era. Probablemente siempre había sido un niño muy meditabundo o tal vez algo terrible le había pasado, pero eso lo descubriría con el tiempo. Victor apenas le había podido sacar una que otra información, Yuri nunca hablaba de su vida, no mantenía contacto con otros chicos y aun estando dentro de un salón con muchos alumnos más, se escondía tras su capucha. Le preocupaba, pero sobre todo, le interesaba porque cuando él era alumno solía ser igual.

 

Victor Nikiforov tenía treinta y seis años, aunque es un hombre muy atractivo, cuando era chico se ocultaba de los demás por miedo. Tenía un padre alcohólico y golpeador, una madre muy pasiva y un hermano en el cementerio. Victor había sufrido el maltrato en carne propia y también había visto como su padre en un arranque de ira mataba a su hermano de dos años a golpes. Esas cosas no se las deseas a nadie. El terror era tal que Victor debía usar chaquetas anchas aun en verano para ocultar los moretones tanto de su rostro como de su cuerpo. No tenía amigos y casi siempre estaba aislado a un lado del salón, pero a diferencia de él, había intentado mirar a Yuri a los ojos y a ver un poco más de la piel del adolescente, sin encontrar rastros de violencia, por lo que el chico no había sufrido agresión física.

 

¿Violación? Tenía todos los síntomas de un chico sexualmente abusado, pero él había conocido chicos abusados en su carrera y Yuri no parecía uno de ellos, sin ir más lejos, Yuuri Katsuki, uno de sus ex alumnos que ahora se encontraba haciendo la carrera de tecnología, había sido abusado, pero estaba bajo tratamiento psicológico y eso hizo que el joven no tuviera inconvenientes en relacionarse, por lo que Victor no le prestó mucha atención hasta que supo lo del abuso, gracias a otro docente que lo tenía en clases de matemáticas.

Probablemente Yuri no había sido violado, pero dado a su falta de interés en poder relacionarse con otros y esa mirada de espanto cuando alguien siquiera se dignaba a tocarlo le daba a entender a Victor que había sufrido una agresión, sexual, física o psíquica o probablemente las tres, pero no era una violación ni tampoco golpes, había algo más. No quería ser un detective, ya Yuri se encargaría de decirle lo que le pasaba, aunque tardara años en hacerlo.

 

 

::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::

 

−Puedes llamarme a las siete de la mañana, puedes llamarme a las once de la noche, pero ¡las cinco, Seung! Las cinco de la mañana no es un horario disponible −Otabek se encontraba en la habitación de Seung con Mila, ambos habían recibido el llamado del coreano.

−Lo lamento, pero no sabía a quien más recurrir. ¿Tienes clases?

−No hasta la tarde ¿qué ocurre? −susurró Otabek.

−Es Yuri, está raro.

−Es primerizo, déjalo −susurró Altin.

−No, no es eso…−suspira, se levanta de la cama y va hacia el armario de Yuri.

−¿Estás hurgando entre sus cosas? Eso no le gustará.

−Shhh, cállate Mila −murmura el coreano y abre uno de los cajones para encontrar lo que estaba buscando, saca una caja y al abrirla, hay varios documentos, toma uno en particular−. Anoche Yuri se veía muy raro, tenía una horrible pesadilla.

−¿Y eso que tiene que ver?

−No es la primera vez que la tiene, no quise asustarlo pero desde que llegó aquí todas las noches tiene la misma pesadilla y siempre dice “ ** _Jean_** ”, entonces supuse que era un hermano o alguien.

−¿Jean? −Otabek piensa, no había visto el nombre de Jean en las fichas de Yuri para entrar a la universidad.

−Entonces decidí investigar.

−El detective Gil −Mila levanta el dedo pulgar en forma de aceptación, Seung rueda sus ojos.

−Y me di cuenta que Yuri tiene dos documentos de identidad, en uno dice Yuri Plisetsky y en el otro −Otabek abre el documento que Seung le dio.

−Yuri Lipnisky.

−Tiene otro apellido −susurró Seung, intentando hacerlo secreto. Mila suspira.

−¿Y cuál es el problema?

−En Rusia no se suelen cambiar el apellido como de calzones, Mila, nadie se lo cambia en ninguna parte del mundo a menos que algo grave haya pasado.

−Tal vez su padre lo reconoció y se puso el Plisetsky −dijo Mila.

−No, Mila, Plisetsky es el apellido de su madre. Yuliya Plisetsky es su mamá, Nikolai Plisetsky es su abuelo…..

−¿Entonces a qué se deba el cambio de apellido? −preguntó Mila−. Lipnisky me suena familiar ¿de dónde lo saqué?

−Yuri nació en Moscú, tú también naciste allí.

−Sí, sí, ya sé −susurró Mila, sigue pensando pero nada se le viene a la mente−. Bueno, busquemos en Internet, tal vez tiene un perfil de cuando era Lipnisky.

−Es verdad, no busqué en Internet −Seung tomó el documento de Yuri y lo guardó, lo colocó en el cajón de donde lo sacó y cerró el armario, luego fue a su escritorio a prender la computadora−. Tal vez tiene Twitter o instagram o lo que sea con su apellido real.

−Buscalo en instagram −Seung entra a su instagram y coloca en búsqueda “Yuri Lipnisky”, inmediatamente saltan tres cuentas con ese mismo nombre−. ¿Cuál será?

−¡Esa de allí! −Mila señala la primera donde claramente se ve un chico de unos quince  años con cabello rubio en la imagen.

−Bueno a ver −Seung entra y allí hay varias imágenes, entre ellas una de Yuri de quince años con un perro, había otras con su abuelo y en su ciudad natal con algunos amigos, pero una llamó la atención de Mila.

−¿Quién es ese chico?

−¿Quién?

−El de ojos azules −comentó Mila, señalándolo. Seung pasa el cursor sobre la imagen, hace click y le salta la etiqueta “jjleroy” −. JJLeroy ¿quién será?

−Tal vez un amigo, hagamos click −dijo Otabek, Seung entra al instagram de JJLeroy, había fotos más actualizadas, parecía bastante feliz−. Hm Jean Jacques.

−¡Jean! Este es el chico con el que tiene pesadillas Yuri.

−¿Por qué será? Busca en Internet Jean y Yuri.

−De acuerdo −Seung abre otro buscador y escribe “Jean Jacques Leroy Yuri Lipnisky” y al cargar, tanto Seung, Otabek como Mila quedan espantados.

 

 

::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::

 

 

−Mi nombre es Yakov Feltsman, Yuri −susurró el viejo mientras escribía en su libreta. El chico sonríe de costado, como puede−. Seré tu nuevo psicólogo.

−Sí, el doctor Elian Ivanov me comentó.

−Bueno, él me habló un poco de ti, Yuri, no puedes hacer amigos….y…..tienes un problema con….

−Tuve pesadillas anoche, bueno, en realidad las vengo teniendo desde hace tres años, pero estoy harto −susurró agachando su cabeza.

−Cuéntame, Yuri.

−Estaba en el colegio, en donde iba yo a mis quince años. Toda la gente me miraba, no podían apartar su vista de mí. Me da asco que la gente me mire de esa manera.

−Aja, continua.

−Entonces mientras camino aparece una enorme pantalla y me veo a mi mismo, la gente comienza a murmurar.

−¿Qué ves en la pantalla?

−El video.

−¿Qué video, Yuri?

−El que subió mi ex −Yuri aprieta sus labios, no quiere hablarlo, pero Yakov lo mira muy tiernamente. Unas lágrimas se resbalan en sus ojos.

−¿Lo ves completo?

−Algo −bufa, no puede hablar demasiado.

−¿Cómo qué algo?

−Veo el puto video −susurró, aprieta sus dientes y mira el suelo, las lágrimas se deslizaron por su rostro−. Él lo subió.

−¿Quién?

−Mi ex.

−¿Puedes nombrarlo, Yuri? −este niega con la cabeza−. ¿Quieres que lo nombre yo? −niega nuevamente−. ¿Y si le ponemos un apodo, cual sería?

−Canadá.

−¿Canadá? ¿Es canadiense?

−S-si….el hijo de puta es canadiense −gruñó y mordió sus labios.

−¿Qué te hizo Yuri? −Yuri no dice nada−. ¿Es por lo mismo que cambiaste tu apellido?

−Él…..él subio ese video.

−¿Qué video, Yuri? Cuéntamelo desde el principio.

−…….Canadá y yo no éramos amigos, mi madre y sus padres si lo eran, por lo que teníamos que estar juntos aunque no nos soportemos mucho −gruñó, apretó sus puños−. Él me resultaba desagradable, pero cuando lo conocí mejor me di cuenta que sólo era estúpido.

−Aja…..

−Un día…..empezamos a salir, como idiotas, yo tenía trece años y él diecisiete, mi mamá nos llamaba “noviecitos” y nos la creímos en cierta forma. Comenzamos a ser “novios” y hacer lo que los novios hacen, nos tomábamos de la mano y eso.

−¿Se besaban, Yuri?

−…..a veces.

−¿Y qué ocurrió?

−No soy virgen, claro está…..él filmó un video de nosotros en una situación incomoda y….un día cuando peleamos, nos dijimos cosas horribles, él me dijo que me arrepentiría y lo hice, mucho −se cubre el rostro−. Él subió el video a internet.

−¿El que hicieron en la intimidad?

−¡Yo no quería hacerlo! −sollozó−. Yo no quería….porque yo…..lo odio ¡lo odio! Arruinó mi vida −aprieta los puños, Yakov le acerca un paquete de pañuelos.

−¿Y qué ocurrió?

−Me conocieron como “la puta de Jean”, él quedó como un verga larga y yo como un cualquiera, la gente se burlaba de mi, me tiraban del cabello diciéndome “pequeña puta” “zorra”, me trataban como una prostituta, me preguntaban mi precio….−el chico levanta la mirada, estaba rojo de la ira y del llanto−. No podía con mi vida, no podía.

−¿Intentaste suicidarte, Yuri?

−Muchas, muchas veces −el chico se arremanga la ropa y muestra unas pequeñas marcas que le quedaban−. Me odiaba, odiaba mi cuerpo, odiaba a todos….el mundo era confuso y desagradable. Todos mis amigos me abandonaron, Jean no volvió a hablarme y menos mal porque sino le rompería la cara, pero aun sigo soñando con esos días, con ese infierno.

−Bueno Yuri, ahora estas a salvo en St Petesburgo, tienes otra identidad, ya nadie va a molestarte con eso….

−No puedo olvidarlo….no puedo.

−Tienes que intentar superarlo, probablemente no olvidarlo….sólo superarlo.

−No puedo superarlo ¡no puedo! Siempre está ahí, han pasado tres putos años −Yuri gruñe, estaba enojado, estaba herido, Yakov podía verlo−. No puedo, arruinó mi vida, ¡la arruinó!

−Yuri, tú puedes crear tu propia vida ahora, puedes construirla de cero, poder tener una nueva relación román-…

−¡No! No quiero, no puedo…..ni siquiera quiero que me toquen.

−Tal vez no ahora, Yuri, pero tienes toda una vida….−murmuró Yakov escribiendo.

 

Yuri continuó hablando con Yakov un largo rato hasta que se cumplió el tiempo estipulado. Yuri se sentía mucho más vacío ahora, sin tantas angustias y agradeció al viejo hombre por ayudarlo. Cuando salieron, en la puerta estaba Victor, el cual miraba hacia otro lado.

 

−Hola Vitya −susurró el anciano, Yuri se sentía invadido, pero no dijo nada y se fue casi corriendo.

−¿Paciente nuevo?

−¿Lo conoces?

−Es mi alumno −susurró Victor entrando al consultorio.

−Bien Victor, ¿cómo estuvo tu día?

 

 

::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::..

 

18 de Junio

 

_Sigo haciendo lo que el doctor Elian Ivanov me dijo que hiciera, escribir. Cuando volví de la terapia hace unos días, Seung me miraba diferente y no sé a que se debe. No, no me ha tratado mal, ni siquiera me ha dicho algo que me haga pensar que algo pasó, pero su mirada es diferente, parece como indulgente. No me molesta, pero estoy algo perturbado por ello.  
El profesor Victor es muy buen docente, él siempre se sienta a mi lado e intenta ayudarme con mi trabajo, dado que estoy sólo. Yo supe cuando lo vi en la puerta de mi psicólogo, qué él también tiene problemas emocionales, no sé cuales pero los tiene y eso me hace sentir más tranquilo cuando hablo con él. _

_Otabek y Mila me han preguntado infinidad de veces si me siento bien, si estoy cómodo o si necesito algo, a veces pueden ser algo asfixiantes, tal vez porque no estoy acostumbrado a ese tipo de tratos. El abuelo siempre se preocupaba por mí pero ¿acaso no es mi abuelo? Él siempre se preocupa por mí. Ayer hablé con él, dado que no tengo mucho crédito no puedo estar horas._

_También intenté conseguir trabajo en la cafetería sin mucho éxito, parece que antes que yo hubieron diez postulantes más y tomaron algunos de ellos, por lo tanto sigo en búsqueda de un trabajo. En la universidad te ofrecen algunos trabajos pero eso sería tener contactos con seres humanos y es lo que no quiero hacer por el momento._

_No me siento muy cómodo durante las clases y eso que siempre estoy a un costado, mis compañeros me ayudan bastante al no mirarme a los ojos y apenas hablarme, eso me hace sentir seguro, pero los docentes siempre quieren escucharte hablar y aunque el profesor Nikiforov entendió en la primera, no todos los profesores son así._

_Por alguna razón, estar trabajando con el profesor Nikiforov me hace querer saber más de él, desde ese día en la puerta del psicólogo, no he tenido la oportunidad de hablar dos minutos con él, siempre mis compañeros le piden que los ayude y él va, por lo que no se queda como antes. Siento un poco de celos ante eso, ¿por qué tiene que estar con ellos? ¡Ellos son más y yo soy uno solo! Lo veo bastante injusto, él debería ayudarme a mí. Pero luego recuerdo que es el profesor y su trabajo es ese, debo calmarme._

_En unos días más deberé conseguir dinero o sino estoy muerto aquí, tendré que volver a Moscú que es algo que no quiero._

_Espero que las cosas marchen mejor de ahora en más._

_Por cierto, aun tengo terribles deseos de ver a Jean cortado con una hacha ¿es normal eso? ¿Cómo pude enamorarme de alguien tan estúpido? Espero no volver a hacerlo, eso, enamorarme…………..espero._

**Continuará.**

 

 

Bueno, este capitulo es en el que hablé del trauma, en el próximo capitulo habrá más interacción entre Victor y Yuri, pero antes necesitaba explicarles que pasó, por lo tanto ¡Wala!


	3. Cuéntame tu historia, Yuri

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Yuri y Victor comienzan a abrirse mutuamente

Plisetsky se levantó como era normal en él, muy temprano, luego de otra pesadilla. Esta vez Seung no se levantó, estaba aferrado a las sábanas de su colchón y se mantenía con los ojos cerrados. Yuri suspira y se levanta, va al baño a cambiarse y sale sin hacer ruido del cuarto. Camina por los pasillos y se dirige nuevamente hacia fuera, va en busca del gatito donde lo dejó y allí estaba, esperando a Yuri y temblando de frío. Las noches en St Petesburgo son heladas y el pobre gatito estaba asustado. Yuri pudo ver unas heridas en su cuerpo, seguro fue a buscar algo de comer y unos niños le lanzaron piedras. ¿Quién es el animal entonces? Su corazón era noble y estaba herido, por lo que tomó al animalito y lo cobijo entre sus brazos, lo mejor sería buscar algo de comida para gatos. Eran las seis de la mañana, por lo que no encontraría locales de comida para animales a estas horas, lo mejor sería que vaya a desayunar y le guarde las migajas al animalito.   
Caminó hacia el salón comedor donde se encontraban solamente un puñado de alumnos somnolientos. Yuri se fue al extremo, tomó rápido algunas botanas y se alejó. Desayunaría afuera. Colocó al gatito en el piso y comió, dándole de vez en cuando algo al gato.

−Parece que va a ser difícil que estés conmigo −comentó Yuri dándole otra mordida al piroshky de fruta que tenía en la mano−. No dejan que entren animales en las instalaciones, casi me ve el delegado, y si lo hace me dará el grito del año.

El gatito maúlla suavemente, ronronea mientras se desliza por las piernas de Yuri, el rubio suspiró y le acarició el lomo, no sabía que hacer con el animal, si lo dejaba a la buena de dios lo más probable es que muera de hambre y frío, además que los idiotas niños de la zona seguramente lo golpearían. Pero si se lo llevaba no solamente Seung pondría el grito en el cielo, sino que probablemente lo echarían de la escuela debido a que no respeta las normas. Se estaba volviendo loco cuando una voz lo distrajo.

−Oh, Yuri −susurró, el chico se dio la vuelta para ver al profesor Nikiforov con un café en la mano y un piroshky de frutas en la otra, estaba algo desalineado debido a que se acababa de levantar, traía puestos unos pantalones deportivos, una chaqueta a juego y unas zapatillas para correr. Se sienta junto su alumno en el escalón de la entrada−. Estas levantado desde muy temprano.

−Siempre hago eso, tengo pesadillas −murmuró acariciando al animalito.

−Ya veo −sonrie−. ¿Es tuyo?

−No −susurra−. Lo encontré, estaba con hambre y frío, le estoy dando un poco de masa de piroshky, pero temo que no sea suficiente para su alimentación.

−En las instalaciones no se permiten mascotas.

−Lo sé −suspiro.

−Pero.....en las de los docentes si se permite −Yuri se da la vuelta para ver una sonrisa en el rostro del docente.

−¿Qué?

−Yo tengo un perro, se llama Makacchin, pero no te preocupes, es muy sociable y le encantan los animales.

−Un animal que le gusten los animales.

−¿Curioso? Jajajaja −rie bajito−. Si quieres puedo hacerme cargo de tu gatito.

−¿En serio? −el chico no podía creer su suerte−. Estaría muy agradecido.

−Claro −Nikiforov toma al animalito en brazos, este maulla−. Sé que quieres estar con Yuri, pero no puedes ir a su cuarto, el delegado se enojará mucho.

−Gracias profesor Nikiforov, en serio.

−De nada, puedes venir a visitarlo siempre que quieras −el docente acarició la cabeza del peludo animal, este comenzó a ronronearle confundido−. Dime Yuri, ¿puedo ayudarte con tus pesadillas?

−¿Hm?

−Digo, tal vez necesitas abrirte un poco con respecto a eso, ya sabes, con otras personas.

−¿Usted lo ha hecho? −Victor se sorprendió, el chico le retrucaba lo que decía−. Digo, usted también va al psicólogo.

−Es verdad.

−¿Se ha abierto a otros?

−Cuesta, pero nada es imposible Yuri −suspira, mira el cielo, se esta despejando y los primeros rayos de sol comienzan a notarse.

−¿Le costó? −preguntó el chico, Victor se queda unos minutos mirando a la nada, probablemente buscando las palabras precisas para hablar pero sin encontrarlas, Yuri sabe que ha preguntado algo incomodo, pero aun así espera la respuesta.

−Probablemente.

−Me imagino que debió ser muy duro.

−Es duro, es duro cuando te lastima tu propia familia y no sabes para donde huir, Yuri −Victor termina de beber su café y se levanta para tirar el vaso desechable y las servilletas donde estaba su piroshky, vuelve para tomar al gatito−. Mi departamento queda justo en frente del colegio, es el de color amarillo, mi puerta es la del 3°A, si quieres visitar al gatito.... ¿cómo se llama?

−Misha −el gatito ronronea contento por su nuevo nombre.

−Bueno, si quieres visitas a Misha puedes venir cuando gustes, yo doy clases de lunes a viernes de 8 a 10, por lo tanto en ese horario no hay nadie.

−De acuerdo, gracias profesor −Yuri le sonríe.

Victor se aleja mientras Yuri lo ve jugar con el gato, era la primera vez que alguien lo ayudaba en mucho tiempo, tal vez había sido buena idea cambiarse de ciudad y conocer gente nueva. Nadie lo había cuestionado, ni siquiera le había dicho nada, simplemente era un alumno más y no un chico de un video en Internet. Miró el cielo, ya debía ser las siete y media, por lo que se levantó y fue directamente a su habitación, ya Seung no estaba allí, se había ido a clases seguramente y el cuarto estaba en soledad. Yuri coloca todo en su mochila, sus cuadernos, libros y demás, se dirige al aula 298 a su clase de lenguaje.

Seung mordía su labio y jugaba con su lapiz, Otabek estaba a su lado y lo mira de reojo, sabe que Seung esta preocupado por algo. Luego que el timbre suena, Mila se acerca a ambos, ella también notó el nerviosismo de Seung durante la clase de profesor Sokolov. Mila se sienta en el pupitre mientras que Otabek solo se gira levemente, ambos mirando a Seung que agacha la cabeza.

−¿Qué ocurre, Seung? Nunca te vi tan nervioso.

−¿Es por Yuri? −Mila había dado en el clavo, Seung afirma.

−Es que....ustedes no saben lo que es convivir con él sabiendo lo que le pasó, lo que le hizo ese grandísimo hijo de puta −muerde su labio, Otabek le acaricia la espalda.

−Tienes que relajarte o lo pondrás más nervioso, sueles ser lengua larga −comentó Otabek sonriendo dulcemente a su pareja, este le mira de mala manera.

−Perdón.

−Es verdad, en algún momento soltarás lo del video y se armará una bien grande −susurró−. Sabrá que hemos hurgado entre sus cosas, es como, no andamos buscando videos pornos de estudiantes en nuestros ratos libres.

−Tiene razón Mila, además él ni siquiera estaba con su apellido real −susurró.

−Lo que me tiene mal no es el video, ni tampoco Yuri en general, sino que le mandé un mensaje a ese desgraciado −gruño.

−¿Qué hiciste qué? −preguntaron a la vez Mila y Otabek.

−¡No pude contenerme! Estaba que ardía de la ira.....y lo peor es que me contestó.

−¿Qué te dijo?

−Que lo del video fue hace tiempo y se arrepiente cada día de su vida, nada más, simplemente esas palabras, me quedé con un gusto amargo, no sé que tan real sea eso.

−¿Quieres decir que no fue honesto, Seung?

−No lo sé, no parece un chico malo.

−¿Entonces qué ocurre?

−Es que sin querer se me escaparon algunas cosillas −sonrió de costa, Otabek pasa su mano por la frente.

−¿Qué le dijiste, Seung? −preguntó Mila, enojada.

−Se me escapó decir que era compañero de él de la universidad y de cuarto, creo que eso fue suficiente, él solamente tiene que mirar mi instagram para saber donde estoy o a qué universidad voy.

−¡Eres idiota! Le diste datos de donde estamos a ese tipo ¿y qué pasa si viene hacia aquí?

−No creo que venga, esta avergonzado ¿o no?

−Ese chico le arruinó la vida a Yuri −susurró Otabek−. Te haz metido hasta el fondo, Seung.

−Lo siento, de verdad.

−¿Y ahora qué haremos? −preguntó Mila.

−Supongo que esperar y rezar por qué el tipo no venga hacia aquí.

Otabek, Seung y Mila se miraron entre si, no dijeron nada más, cada uno volvió a sus actividades del día.

 

::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::

 

Ya era pasada las tres de la tarde y Yuri había terminado sus clases hasta el día y caminó directamente al ascensor. Tenía al menos tres libros encima más dos en la mochila, las carpetas y sus lapiceros, dentro de una semana tendría un examen muy difícil de lenguaje y debía prepararse. Dado a lo pesado que cargaba, no pudo darse el lujo de tocar el botón del ascensor, pero agradeció que alguien detrás de él lo hiciera. Victor estaba allí con una sonrisa y lo ayudó a cargar unos libros antes de adentrarse a la cabina, las puertas se cerraron y el artefacto comenzó a descender. Estaban en el piso siete, por lo tanto no demorarían tanto en bajar y el silencio incómodo que se formó entre ambos desaparecería. Pero el destino le jugó una broma pesada a Yuri nuevamente, haciendo que la luz eléctrica del establecimiento se cortara y por ende el ascensor se trabara justo entre el piso cuatro y tres.

−¿Qué sucedió? −preguntó Yuri, soltando todos los libros y comenzando a toquetear los botones.

−No toques Yuri, se fue la luz eléctrica, por más que toques el ascensor no decenderá.

−¿Qué? ¿Estamos atrapados?

−Yo no me preocuparía por eso, me preocuparía más por quedarnos sin ventilación, también los aire acondicionados están apagados −susurró mostrando la ventila del ascensor. Yuri comienza a hiperventilar, jadeando−. ¿Eres claustrofóbico?

−Pensaba que no −susurró sentándose, Victor suspira y también se sienta junto al chico−. ¿Cuánto tardará en volver?

−Normalmente sólo un par de horas.

−¿Un par de horas? ¿Por qué se va la luz? Pensé que no cortaban a universidades....o que había un programa de cortes de luz.

−Lo hay, pero creo que se debe a un problema en el generador de energía de la escuela, ha dado algunos problemas años anteriores y nadie se digna a repararlo.

−Oh.

−Tú cálmate, aquí estoy yo −Victor intentaba relajarlo, pero el chico parecía una bolsa de nervios.

−Lo siento, es que nunca he estado encerrado con alguien, ni sólo, ni nada −murmuró−. Me siento más cómodo al aire libre.

−Lo sé.

−¿Cómo lo sabe?

−Te he observado, te gusta ir afuera al parque del campus todas las mañanas −Yuri se ruboriza, ¿realmente le prestaba atención? Inmediatamente desvía el rostro aunque la oscuridad hace es una buena aliada en este momento−. Sabes, yo también viví un tiempo en Moscú −soltó, Yuri volvió a girar, esta vez para arquear una ceja−. Cuando era más joven.....digamos que a los dieciocho.

−¿Con su familia?

−No, mi familia siempre fue de St Petesburgo.

−Oh, entonces ¿fue a estudiar?

−No....−Victor bajo la mirada y comenzó a jugar con sus dedos, tal vez la única forma que Yuri dejara de ser tan tímido con él y pueda contarle que le pasaba para estar mejor, tendría que ser él quien diera el primer paso, cosa que no estaba bien visto en la institución, pero Victor siempre pensaba que antes de las reglas estaban las personas y haría cualquier cosa para que sus alumnos fueran más felices−. Me escapé de mi casa.

−¿Se escapó?

−Esperé hasta cumplir los dieciocho y me fui, no sabía dónde pero me fui, de repente terminé en Moscú con unos pocos billetes como para comer. Hubo gente muy amable, yo le cortaba el pasto o limpiaba la pileta y ellos me dejaban bañarme y dormir allí en el sofa. Así me fui haciendo una pequeña cantidad de dinero, aunque nunca pude alquilar algo propio.

−¿Y cómo terminó siendo profesor?

−Bueno, yo me junté con alguien, el profesor que tendrás en tu carrera: Christophe Giaccometti.

−¿Usted y el profesor Giacometti están juntos? −el corazón de Yurio se estaba desquebrajando por alguna razón, pero inmediatamente vio al hombre negar.

−No, no, nosotros estábamos juntos, antes....−suspiró−. Es una ex pareja, muy bueno a decir verdad, él me ayudó a poder terminar mi carrera y conseguir este trabajo. Estudie la licenciatura en historia y el profesorado, pude venir aquí a impartir clases gracias a él.

−No lo sabía −se ruboriza por haberse imaginado algo entre los profesores y mira hacia abajo.

−Chris es un buen hombre, lo nuestro no funcionó pero fue la mejor relación que he tenido, duró al menos diez años.

−Eso es mucho tiempo.

−Si lo es −susurró−. Pero ahora estamos aquí, gracias a él y a todos los amigos que hice en el camino, ¿sabes? Probablemente no haya sido el mejor amigo de todos y a veces pensé que estaba mejor sólo, era bastante cínico y solitario, pero cuando encuentras el amor, y la amistad, pueden pasar grandes cosas.

−Ja, claro "amor"

−¿Tú no crees en el amor, Yuri? −preguntó arqueando la ceja, el chico se muerde los labios, no sabe que responder−. Cuéntame tu historia, Yuri.

−No hay nada que contar, vivo con mi abuelo en Moscú y decidí estudiar aquí.

−Aaah −suspira−. No quiero ser inoportuno y no me compete, pero sé que Yakov sólo trata casos graves en consultorio.

−¿Hm? −Yuri levanta la mirada.

−Disculpa, pero.....desde que ingresaste, te veo muy solo, muy apartado de la sociedad, con miedo constante a que te miren o te toquen, no quiero pensar lo que te ha pasado.

−Creame que no es grave.

−Yuri.

−En serio, no es grave....−susurró−. Hay personas que la pasan peor que uno ¿sabe? Y no quiero jactarme de haberlo "pasado mal" cuando hay gente que vivió abusos físicos, psíquicos y sexuales.

−¿Tú no fuiste abusado? −Yuri no dice nada−. ¿Yuri? Discúlpame.

−Está bien, no sé cómo llamar a lo que me pasó, pero fue doloroso, no quiero hablarlo todavía....−inmediatamente las luces volvieron−. Dios, menos mal.

−Te salvó la energía −Victor se levanta, Yuri aprovecha para tomar los libros−. Si necesitas hablar, puedes contar conmigo Yuri.

−Sí, sí −el chico guardaba frente a la puerta esperando que se abra de una vez para irse.

−Yo fui golpeado de niño −la puerta se abrió, Yuri se quedó allí parado y solo giró la cabeza un poco−. Sé lo que duele que te lastime una persona que amas....−inmediatamente sale del ascensor, perdiéndose en los pasillos. Yuri queda perplejo unos minutos más hasta que logra salir de allí.

¿Acaso el profesor le había dicho que fue un niño golpeado?

 

:::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::

 

El perro y el gato se acomodaron sobre su regazo mientras que con su mano derecha cambiaba los canales con el control remoto. Sus ojos miraban la proyección en el plasma, estaba adormilado, cansado, pero no quería irse a dormir. Desde hacía un tiempo tenía pesadillas con su padre nuevamente y la muerte de su hermano, aunque tratara de calmar aquello con café, no podía, necesitaba dormir y lo necesitaba ahora. Se levantó como pudo para no molestar a los animales, el gatito se subió al regazo de Makacchin, el cual apenas vio al peludo animal la primera vez que Victor lo trajo, lo lamió −o como dice Victor, le dio besitos− durante horas. Ahora los dos animales dormían juntos en el sofa mientras Victor se estira y camina descalzo al baño. Se lava los dientes, se mira al espejo, las ojeras se están marcando, ¿hace cuanto que no dormía bien?

Tembloroso, toma las pastillas para dormir que le recetó el médico. Siempre Yakov decía "es normal que te sientas así después de todo lo que viviste", pero Victor siempre retrucaba "¿aun con treinta y cinco años no puede calmarse?".   
Caminó a la cama. Makacchin bajó del sofá para acompañarlo, aun con el gatito encima de su lomo, aferrado a sus pelos. Se colocó en los pies de la cama, abajo, donde había una alfombra mullida. Victor apagó las luces y se acostó.

No tardó mucho en venir la oleada de imágenes. Un Victor de cuatro años corriendo por la casa, cerrando la habitación −como podía− con seguro que le había puesto su madre para estas ocasiones, escondiéndose debajo de la cama e intentando no respirar mientras su padre golpeaba la puerta a patadas. Victor no podía darse el lujo de llorar ni siquiera aunque le doliera, se acordaba cuando por accidente había sido arrollado por un auto, gracias a dios el único daño fue en su pierna, pero no pudo llorar en ese momento, porque su padre alcohólico se irritaba con sus llantos, por ese motivo murió su hermanito.   
La imagen de su padre apareció justo frente a sus ojos, el miedo lo azotó y tuvo que despertarse para evitar aquel sufrimiento. Miró el reloj, eran las cuatro de la mañana, había dormido más de lo que creyó, unas cuatro o cinco horas más o menos. No quería volver a dormir, y no comprendía por qué las pastillas no habían funcionado. Se tiró el cabello hacia atrás y se levantó, fue a prepararse una botana nocturna y a mirar la televisión. Tal vez nunca podría volver a dormir, no comprendía por qué las pesadillas volvieron luego que las hubiera superado.

−Creo que empezaron cuando me separé de Chris −susurró−. Supongo que con Chris me sentía "protegido" y ahora que no tengo a nadie me siento indefenso.

Se acomodó mejor en el asiento, Makacchin se estiró, el gatito bajó del regazo del perro y ronroneó para pedir alimento, Victor sonríe y busca algo entre sus cosas en la heladera. Makacchin también exige su comida y Victor también le da el alimento para perro. Los tres vuelven al sofa, allí Victor pasa la mayor parte de la mañana, hoy era sábado, por lo que no tenía que preocuparse por ir al colegio a impartir clases. Lentamente se queda dormido mirando la televisión.

El golpe de la puerta lo despierta. Victor se alarma y camina descalzo hacia ella.

−¿Quién es?

−Soy Yuri −susurró, se sentía algo avergonzado.

−¿Yuri? Aguardame que me cambio −inmediatamente Victor fue a cambiarse, sólo ponerse unos pantalones y una camiseta era suficiente, volvió a la puerta y la abrió, el gatito fue el primero en recibir a Yuri.

−Lamento venir tan temprano, pero quería saber como estaba Misha.

−Oh, pasa, pasa....estaba por preparar el desayuno ¿quieres algo?

−No, no....sólo estoy de pasada.

−Anda, pasa....eres mi compañero de trabajo práctico −Victor le guiñó el ojo, haciendo que Yuri se sonroje y baje la mirada.

−De acuerdo.

Yuri ingresó al departamento.

 

**Continuará.**

Lamento la tardanza, pero quería tomarme unos días para poder escribir mejor la historia y bueno ¡aquí está! Espero les guste y puedan dejarme sus comentario. Gracias a todos.

 


	4. Encuentros casuales

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Yuri comienza a enamorarse de Victor, mientras tanto, este tiene una encuentro casual con una figura importante en la vida de Yuri.

Sus ojos se sintieron pesados, abrumados por el sol que entraba por la ventana. Había soñado con la calidez del hogar. Estaban todos en una mesa sentados, mirándolo y sonriendo. Victor se vio a si mismo de seis años, con un peluche de perro en sus manos y una mirada angustiada, pero que lentamente se fue borrando de su rostro para dejar paso al espíritu y la paz. Se sentó en la silla, su hermano se encontraba a su diestra, estaba sano y jugando a meterse la cuchara en la boca comiendo su puré de patatas. Su madre limpiaba los trastos con una sonrisa, ninguna marca en su rostro ni tampoco en sus frágiles brazos. Su padre miraba el periódico, de vez en cuando lanzaba una mirada amable a sus hijos y cuidaba del más pequeño.   
Victor se sintió en paz, sintió que dentro de su pecho algo cálido crecía y pudo descansar en el sueño, relajarse. Lentamente sus ojos se abrieron para darse cuenta que el sol pegaba fuerte, debía ser pasado el mediodía y no estaba solo.

A sus pies, se encontraba su perro, Makacchin, que dormía justo debajo de sus piernas, al lado del brazo del sillón. Arriba suyo se encontraba Yuri Plisetsky, quien aun se mantenía completamente dormido con el gatito en sus brazos, pareciera que ambos se habían quedado dormidos entre juegos con los animales y los cuatro habían caído exhaustos.   
  


Victor se levantó lentamente, intentando mover lo menos posible a Yuri, pero dado que estaba completamente encima suyo le fue imposible no hacerlo sin que el chico despertase y fue lo que ocurrió. Los ojos verdes del muchacho más joven se abrieron, eso permitió que Victor pudiera salir de debajo de una forma más cómoda. Makacchin también se despertó y bajó del sofa antes que su dueño, aprovechando que había más espacio, Yuri se sentó con el gato en su regazo en el lugar donde anteriormente estaba Makacchin y Victor pudo erguirse por completo.

−Nunca había dormido tanto −explicó el hombre mayor mientras se sacudía la ropa−. ¿Qué hora es?

−Pasado del mediodía seguramente, no puedo creer como me quedé dormido encima de usted, discúlpeme profesor −el chico bajó la mirada, un poco colérico y apenado por lo que ocurrió, pero Victor sonríe.

−Está bien, parece que estabas exhausto.

−No puedo dormir muy a menudo, por lo que cuando caigo, lo hago completamente −suspiró y acarició el lomo del gato−. Esta vez no tuve pesadillas.

−Me alegro por eso ¿quieres desayunar? Tengo kasha.

−No, gracias, creo que debo irme, necesito repasar para mi examen de la semana que viene −Yuri dejó al gatito en el sofa, el cual comenzó a maullarle−. No puedo llevarte, Misha, lo siento.

−¿En serio no quieres quedarte a desayunar?

−En serio, gracias por su hospitalidad, profesor −Yuri también se arregla la ropa, era de día y cualquiera que pasara por allí vería a un muchacho salir de la casa de un profesor, eso no sería bien visto, gracias a dios trajo una ropa con capucha.

−Bueno, espero que tengas un lindo día y estudies mucho.

−Gracias −Yuri hizo una reverencia y se retiró rápidamente, dejando a Victor solo.

Makacchin se arrima hacia Victor, el cual se encuentra aun un poco ido por todo lo que ocurrió, principalmente porque había podido descansar aunque sea unas horas sin tener pesadillas. Suspira y camina hacia la nevera para preparar el desayuno pero su teléfono comienza a vibrar. Se desvía para ver su celular, la alarma había sonado y la tiene que apagar, justo en ella estaba grabado el nombre de “Ivan Nikiforov”.

Hoy se cumplían 30 años de la muerte de su hermano Ivan, como todos los años desde que se había ido de su casa, Victor no había un día que faltara a su tumba para llevarle flores y claramente ese no era la excepción. Dado que esta vez Makacchin no era la única mascota de su casa, decidió dejar al perro encerrado con el gatito −con el cual se llevaban majestuosamente bien−, comer algo rápido, colocarse algo de ropa limpia y salir. La luz del día golpeó su cara y no pudo evitar sentir la calidez. Se detuvo en una florería a comprar un pequeño ramo, luego de pagar se dirigió al cementerio de la zona. Conocía ese lugar de memoria, allí estaba enterrado su hermano y también su madre, las esquelas eran compartidas, su madre había pedido ser enterrada con su pequeño hijo por lo que Victor le cumplió ese deseo que tenía la mujer. Se acercó y aunque no era el día de fallecimiento de su madre, dividió en dos ramos las flores y las deposito a cada lado de la tumba para luego arrodillarse. Juntó sus manos y cerró sus ojos.

−Mamá, te extraño tanto −susurró intentando no quebrarse−. Como tú sabes, estoy tratando de sobrevivir a esta mierda en la cual me encuentro, papá aun sigue en prisión, supongo que eso ya lo sabes. Tengo un gato en casa, sé que dije que nunca tendría gatos porque a papá le encantaban, pero no pude evitarlo, un alumno lo había rescatado.

Victor sintió un suave y cálido viento deslizándose en su cuerpo, sabía que su madre lo escuchaba donde fuera que estuviera y eso le hizo sonreír. Esperaba que ella estuviera protegiendo a su hijo, aquel que falleció gracias a la violencia que ejerció su padre sobre la familia pero sobre todo, sobre el pequeño.

−Espero que Ivan haya sanado sus heridas, lamento tanto no haber podido protegerlos, pero ni siquiera pude protegerme a mi, lo lamento mamá −Victor abraza la tumba, necesitaba el calor de su madre nuevamente pero la esquela era fría y dura, no era gentil y suave como  su madre.

Se separó y se levantó, miró nuevamente las inscripciones y partió hacia su departamento, tenía muchas cosas que hacer, muchos exámenes que corregir, y mucho que pensar. Dentro de dos meses se cumpliría un año de la muerte de su madre y tendría que volver, Victor esperara que para ese entonces las pesadillas ya se hayan ido, pues, hoy había sido el primer día donde no las tenía después de mucho tiempo. Tal vez era el inicio de algo grande.

::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::

−¡Yuri, Yuri! −el compañero de clases de Plisetsky se encontraba a su lado, Yuri se había tomado un momento luego de haber caminado por horas, para ir a la biblioteca a estudiar para el siguiente examen. El chico probablemente estaba tan sumergido en su mundo que no se dio cuenta de la gente al rededor−. ¿Viste este video? −la sangre se le heló, inmediatamente tiró para atrás.

−¿Qué video? −fue lo único que alcanzó a decir, tembló ligeramente pero de inmediato el muchacho le dio play y vio una caricatura de una vaca bailando con un tutu. Suspiró, al mismo tiempo que se frustró claramente.

−¿Por qué me muestras esas cosas? −volvió a su actividad.

−Vaya, eres aburrido, con razón nadie habla contigo −murmura el muchacho antes de irse, algo enfadado. Yuri no le interesa si el chico piensa mal de él o si comienza a esparcirse rumores sobre su humor de perros, él está bien solo y eso lo llena bastante.

El actual castaño continuó repasando cada uno de los puntos que irían en el examen, al menos estuvo dos horas allí antes que comenzara a garabatear en su cuaderno. Había dibujado corazones y en una caligrafía casi perfecta había escrito el nombre de “Victor y Yuri”. Cuando supo lo que estaba haciendo arrancó la hoja, parecía una estúpida colegiala, y él ya no tenía edad para esas cosas. El amor nunca fue sano en su caso, nunca había sido feliz en los brazos de otra persona y aunque su experiencia romántica era nula, la poca experiencia que había adquirido fue derrumbada y ahora se sentía completamente virgen.   
Su celular sonó, la alarma le indicaba que había olvidado algo por completo y cuando lo prendió, vio claramente el nombre de su psicólogo en él. ¡Había olvidado que hoy tenía terapia en horario diferente! Agradecía que el celular se programe de forma sencilla, porque sino estaría perdiendo un turno y dinero. Tomó sus cosas y las metió todas en la mochila, salió corriendo sin prestar atención a que su compañero había vuelto para decirle algo y encontró el trozo de papel hecho un bollo.

−¡Oye Yuri olvidaste tu….! −pero no continuó, tomó el papel y suspiró, al parecer no era importante si estaba hecho casi un bollo. Lo abrió y encontró aquello. No era sorpresa que alguien se estuviera enamorando de un profesor, pero Yuri era diferente, siempre parecía taciturno. El chico se guardó el papel y se retiró sin más.

Cuando llegó a la terapia, traía a cuestas el bolso con todas sus cosas, lo había dejado a un lado y se sentó en la silla de siempre. Yakov lo observó, no era un hombre de sonrisa pero esta vez hizo una ligera mueca hacia arriba para indicar que estaba feliz que el muchacho volviera a consultorio. La última vez que se reunieron había quedado muy angustiado. Inmediatamente comenzó con la pregunta de rutina, aquella que se decía siempre apenas iniciada la sesión:

−¿Y cómo estás? −preguntó, a lo que siempre la misma respuesta.

−Bien −un clásico. Aunque Yuri creía que si realmente estaba bien no iría a un psicologo.

−Me alegra escuchar eso ¿cómo te haz adaptado a la universidad? Ya ha pasado un tiempo ¿tienes exámenes?

−Sí, sí tengo.

−¿Volvieron las pesadillas? −Yuri no respondió de inmediato, levantó la mirada y negó.

−En realidad ha pasado algo nuevo −tomó un poco de aire−. Dormí con un docente −Yakov lo observa con asombro, pero inmediatamente Yuri niega, haciendo espavientos con la mano−. ¡No, no, no! No es lo que usted cree.

−¿Entonces qué es?

−Yo no “dormí” con un profesor, yo ¡dormí! Con un profesor.

−Creo que suena exactamente igual.

−No tuve sexo, a eso me refiero. En realidad, la situación fue algo estúpida −comentó y se sonroja, bajando la mirada mientras juega inocentemente con sus dedos.

−¿Entonces? Cuéntame.

−Pues, en realidad fui a ver a mi gata −Yakov le mira algo sorprendido y dudoso−. Es que hace un tiempo encontré una gatita bebé en una caja y me la llevé conmigo, pero no puedo ingresar mascotas al campus, por lo que la tenía en un lugar dentro de la universidad. Parece que un día la gatita tenía hambre y fue por comida, unos niños tontos le lanzaron piedras y quedó magullada. Estaba muy mal, pensando que si la dejaba me la iban a matar, y Vic….−se detuvo, Victor era paciente allí, por lo que no sabía si decirlo o no.

−¿Victor? ¿Hablas de Nikiforov?

−No yo….

−Tranquilo, lo que se dice aquí no se hablará con nadie más −comentó el viejo, Yuri suspira.

−Bueno, sí, Victor Nikiforov −murmuró−. Él me dijo que se podía hacer cargo y pasara a ver a la gata de vez en cuando. Hoy fui y entre juegos y juegos me quedé dormido encima de él. Yo estaba realmente cansado porque anoche no había podido dormir. Él vuelve recurrentemente a mis pesadillas, me lo quiero sacar de la cabeza y no puedo.

−¿Entonces dormiste bien luego?

−Sí, aunque fueron unas horas las que dormí en su pecho, me sentí nuevo al despertar, como si hubiera descansado lo que no hice en años.

−¿Y Victor? ¿Se sentía bien con eso?

−Creo que si −mordió su labio−. Él me contó lo que le pasó, con su padre y todo eso, hemos hablado un poco.

−¿Y tú? ¿Le contaste algo a él?

−¡No por dios! Que vergüenza, creo que tiene una buena imagen de mi.

−De acuerdo Yuri, es tu cuestión privada −el viejo escribió algo en su libreta−. ¿Y qué más pasó?

−Nada, me invitó a desayunar pero me negué y fui a estudiar a la biblioteca, luego vine aquí….−suspiró−. Estoy agotado y no he hecho nada.

−Los sentimientos son también cargas emocionales.

−Lo sé.

−Estás en constante explosión, Yuri. Han pasado ya ¿cuántos años? ¿Dos o tres?

−Tres −susurra el muchacho colocándose un mechón de cabello detrás de la oreja.

−Hay heridas que tardan en sanar −le pasa un paquete de pañuelos a Yuri, este toma algunos−. ¿Cómo va el juicio?

−Pues aun no se resuelve, en realidad nunca le pude iniciar juicio a Jean, porque éramos menores de edad ambos en ese momento y además porque no sé a ciencias ciertas si él o un amigo subieron el video, en realidad no tengo claro nada. Sólo sé que él lo tenía y lo hizo…..

−Bien Yuri, no te hagas problema, lo mejor es lograr que lo saquen del Internet, ya después verás como accionas contra Leroy.

−Sí.

::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::

Victor había salido a correr, usualmente lo hacía a la mañana pero dado que tuvo visitas y luego que ir al cementerio, salió durante la tarde casi noche. Makacchin también fue con él, pero la gatita se quedó en la casa durmiendo encima de unos almohadones. Si algo había aprendido de esa gatita era que es todo una diva, la reina de la casa y de eso no había duda. Makacchin se regaloneaba con ella constantemente y la gata se mantenía altiva, le gustaba dormir en el lomo de Makacchin o en su regazo, siendo acariciada constantemente. Se preguntaba si a pesar del poco tiempo que estuvieron juntos, la gata era igual a su dueño. No podía evitar imaginar a Yuri en una situación no apta para menores cuando casi se lleva puesto un auto estacionado, gracias a dios logró parar antes de estamparse contra él.

−¡Oye amigo, cuidado! −exclamó una persona−. ¿Vitya?

−¡Chris! −Victor inmediatamente se sorprende al ver a su ex novio allí, este le da un fuerte abrazo−. Tanto tiempo.

−Igual tú ¿cómo te encuentras?

−Bien, muy bien −Victor se quitó el sudor de la frente y sonrió−. Estaba corriendo un poco para no perder la costumbre.

−Jajajaja ya lo creo. Bueno deberíamos juntarnos a tomar un café algún día.

−Sí, es verdad, pero ¿qué haces por esta zona? Tu vives del otro lado de la ciudad.

−Vengo a acompañar a mi marido −señaló un edificio junto a ellos, Victor se sorprende.

−¿Marido?

−Sí, lo siento, no te avisé pero…..me casé hace unos meses −señaló el anillo.

−Oh, no me avisaste.

−Lo siento Victor, pero mi marido pensaba que era raro invitar a un ex a mi boda, espero no te moleste −Victor tragó y negó con la cabeza−. Bueno debo dejarte, tengo que entrar.

−Oh, si, claro, un gusto verte.

−Igual, nos estamos mensajeando −comentó alegre y entró al edificio.

Victor suspiró y se quedó un rato mirando, no guardaba ya sentimientos fuertes hacia Chris, pero igual se sintió decepcionado y dejado de lado cuando este le dijo lo del casamiento, a nadie le gusta enterarse así porque a pesar que habían sido ex pareja, Chris era de los pocos amigos que Victor tenía. Suspiró y continuó corriendo pero antes de darse la vuelta para seguir, chocó con un muchacho.

−Oh, disculpa, estaba mirando para otro lado −dijo al chico este negó con una sonrisa.

−No hay problema, yo también estaba mirando para otro lado −comentó, el muchacho era alto, debía medir menos de 1.80 mts. Llevaba puesta una camiseta roja, encima una chaqueta de jean con una capucha de tela gris, un pantalón vaquero y unas zapatillas negras, venía con un mapa en sus manos mirando la calle.

−¿Estás buscando algo?

−Oh, si, estaba buscando la universidad −el muchacho era muy amable y sonreía bastante, parecía muy tímido.

−Claro, está por allá −señala−. Pero hoy y mañana esta cerrada, solo se encuentra abierto el campus y es para acceso de estudiantes.

−Oh, que mal. Estaré sólo unos días aquí, en un hotel de la zona y no puedo quedarme mucho −suspiró y tiró su cabellera oscura hacia atrás, el muchacho era muy guapo.

−Está bien, pero el lunes temprano puedes ir ¿eres nuevo?

−No, no, yo no curso allí, estoy buscando a alguien nada más ¿usted trabaja en esa universidad o es estudiante?

−Jajajajajaja ¿estudiante? −Victor se sintió halagado−. No, ya no, soy muy grande.

−Bueno, no lo parece jajajaja.

−Está bien, así que vienes a buscar a alguien, bueno, si necesitas ayuda en encontrarlo puedes venir a mi aula y te ayudaré −dijo Victor con una sonrisa−. Sino sabes donde estoy pregunta en la recepción, me llamo Victor Nikiforov.

−Mucho gusto, señor Nikiforov, soy Jean Jacques Leroy −saludó amablemente el muchacho, Victor estrecha su mano.

−Bueno Jean, cuando quieras, el lunes a primera hora pásate por la recepción y ahí te dirán donde estoy.

−Gracias señor Nikiforov, nos vemos el lunes entonces, es muy amable.

−No, gracias a ti −saluda Victor y continua corriendo−. Que chico más agradable ¿verdad, Makacchin?

−¡Guaf!

Jean por otro lado cerró su mapa y miró las calles inundadas de gente con una expresión de tristeza, después de mucho tiempo podría ver la hermosa cara de Yuri nuevamente, y su corazón se sentía cohibido. Ya no había amor entre ellos ni tampoco lo buscaba, él estaba teniendo otra relación actualmente y se sentía muy feliz, pero quería que Yuri lo perdonase, quería explicarle como fueron las cosas y una vez que pudieran charlar, ver si el chico lo perdonaba. La última vez que se habían visto, el niño casi tuvo un ataque de nervios delante de él y no pudo siquiera decir una palabra. Jean también tuvo que ir al psicólogo, también había sufrido por las decisiones estúpidas que había tomado. Le costó mucho tiempo poder sobrellevar esto y entender que había hecho daño a alguien, Jean-Jacques había sido un “niño de papi y mami”, cuidado como si fuera de cristal y mimado hasta cada cabello de su cabeza, no comprendía que era hacerle daño a alguien de esa manera y tampoco comprendía que sus acciones podían traer grandes consecuencias en la vida de los demás. Pero Jean era una persona buena y amable, por alguna razón Yuri había tenido una relación larga con él, además de ser empalagosamente romántico en una época. Pero los errores se pagan fuertemente. Y él quería saldar los suyos.

−Yuri……espero poder encontrarte…..y pedirte perdón por el dolor que te hice vivir −masculló, posteriormente se retiró a su departamento.

No muy lejos de allí, Yuri caminaba por las calles aferrándose a sus libros. Luego de la sesión de terapia se encontraba renovado, tal vez este nuevo comienzo con Nikiforov era una puesta a prueba para ver si su corazón volvía a amar. Llegó a su cuarto y sacó todas sus cosas, buscó el papel que había garabateado y no lo encontró. Miró su cama donde estaban sus libros, los revisó uno a uno, buscó debajo de la cama, de la computadora, levantó absolutamente todo y nada.

−¿Qué sucede? −Seung entró al cuarto para ver como todo estaba dado vuelta−. ¿Yuri?

−Nada, nada, creo que perdí algo −el rubio se sentó en la cama −. Espero haberlo tirado.

−Bueno, hoy voy a estudiar con Otabek asi que no estaré en la noche.

−Sí, ahora se llama estudiar.

−¡Tengo examen también! En fin ¿estarás bien solo? −preguntó al chico, este asintió−. Bueno, tomaré algo de ropa y me iré.

−No olvides llevar los libros −murmura Yuri arqueando las cejas.

−Sí, sí −gruño el coreano y preparó todo para irse, claramente olvidó la mayoría de sus libros porque era obvio no iba a ir a estudiar.

Yuri durmió mal esa noche, tenía un mal presentimiento de todo esto y el lunes, ese presentimiento comenzaría a germinar como una planta.

****

****Continuará.** **

Lamento mucho la tardanza, tenía la mitad del fic escrito y no podía continuar. Espero les guste.


End file.
